


Oh! Darling

by Pyrrhicy



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mommy Kink, Multi, Music, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sweet/Hot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, drugs that enhance sexual performance mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrrhicy/pseuds/Pyrrhicy
Summary: Darling likes Baby. Loves him, too, but in a different way than she loves her husband. She can imagine life without Baby, unlike Buddy, but it’s not something she particularly wants to return to.





	Oh! Darling

“I hope you know that this is the fucking weirdest bedroom playlist I’ve ever heard,” Darling tells Baby simply, scrolling through the iPod and ogling at the ridiculous songs downloaded on it. “Are you sure that this is the right one?” she asks, just to double-check when she sees a third Frank Zappa song.

“Turquoise, smiley-face stickers,” Baby says, succinct as always, not even looking over to check for himself. Not that he could, really, from the way Buddy has him pinned and is tearing away at his neck. “New. Just for you. Start halfway down.”

Darling rolls her eyes even as she finishes connecting it to the Bluetooth speaker and follows his instructions, scrolling half way down and hitting play without looking. “One of these days you’re gonna start speaking in full sentences, Baby, and I swear I’m gonna come just from that.”

She’s halfway back to the bed when the first song starts and she immediately bursts into laughter. Buddy’s shoulders and soaking too, and by his quiet guffaws he’s no longer sucking on Baby’s skin like the vampire he is at heart, but just as amused as she is.

Baby - poor, clueless Baby - pops up over Buddy’s shoulder to give Darling a slightly wounded look, his cheeks flushed like he’s embarrassed. “You don’t like it?” he asks, biting his lip, which he somehow still manages to make look legitimately innocent even with a bruised neck that’s chafed red from beard burn. “You can change it if you don’t like it. Got a playlist on my phone - or, or no music, but-”

Darling plops onto the bed and crawls on top of Buddy so that she can lean over her husband’s shoulder and kiss Baby firmly on the mouth. “It’s perfect, Baby,” she coos. “Just a little surprised, that's all.”

_“Oh, Darling_ ,” Paul McCartney croons gravely from the speakers. “ _If you leave me, I’ll never make it alone. Believe me, when I beg you, don’t ever leave me alone.”_

“I like the beat,” Baby says softly when Darling breaks their second kiss to the tune of the music. “Gives space for varying speeds but doesn't demand intensity.”

“You’re a weird kid,” Buddy tells him when his laughter is under control, easily lifting himself up even with Darling sprawled over his back. “But it’s good, Baby,” he reassures, and then plants his own kiss on Baby’s swollen lips just as the second launches into another, _“Oh, Darling_.”

Darling ducks in to kiss Buddy herself as soon as he pulls back from a gasping Baby. Baby gives in so easily whenever one of them comes for him, but with Buddy it is always a fight for control and dominance, tongues lashing together like swords as they half-wrestle half-kiss, Baby watching them with his mouth hanging open.

He’s so cute, their Baby. Even cuter when he’s not wearing a pair of his almost ever-present sunglasses, though Darling has never told him that because she knows that he likes the comfort of having his eyes hidden and if she even alluded to preferring him without, they’d be gone in a second. She doesn’t want that. Baby, for all that he can be impossible to give instructions to during a heist, has such a goddamn complex when it comes to Darling and Buddy that it’s taken them nearly a year for them to learn all of the tricks when it comes to talking to Baby.

If they tell Baby to do something, he will do it, no matter how much he doesn’t want to. If they ask him if he will do something, he’ll agree ninety-five percent of the time. But if they suggest that something needs to get done, Baby will still volunteer himself most of the time, but will just stay silent if he truly doesn’t want to. And Baby won’t ever freely give his personal opinion on anything, but if they point blank ask him something he will answer and he will answer honestly. He doesn’t talk much but he’ll always respond. Darling thinks she’s become almost fluent in the many different flavors of silences that Baby is capable of, and by now she can pretty much guess first try whether Baby is silent because he’s uncomfortable, silent because he’s bored, or silent because he is quietly contemplating his own personal happiness - which, from what she and Buddy have gathered, has not been something of consistent or frequent presence in Baby’s life.

Darling herself is no stranger to hardship. There’s a reason she goes by Darling now; _Monica_ was weak and stuck and unable to save herself. But she’s been Darling since she was fifteen years old, and she’d been legitimately happy since she was nineteen and met Buddy for the first time when they were both swindling a casino in Monaco and they decided to swindle together and just never stopped.

Baby’s dad beat him and then Baby watched his mom die and then he was a foster kid traveling through a circus of bad parents and bad people until Doc sunk his claws into him for more than half a decade until Darling and Buddy took a shine to him on a heist and picked him up for themselves, abandoning the bank Doc was pointed them towards and choosing instead to steal Baby himself.

It’s not really surprising that Baby sometimes looks at them like they’re gods. Darling will even admit that a big part of her likes someone so desperately adoring of her. But she likes it better when Baby is fucked out, or just driving down a high way for no reason, or sitting in some diner that reminds Baby of the goods things about home and he will offer her one of his small, painfully rare genuine smiles.

She likes Baby. Loves him, too, but in a different way than she loves her husband. She can imagine life without Baby, unlike Buddy, but it’s not something she particularly wants to return to.

She knows Buddy feels the same way, and that’s probably why this thing that they’ve conjured between the three of them works as well as it does.

Darling finally breaks the kiss with Buddy and turns a sharp smile on Baby who’s open-mouthed panting as he stares at them. Darling leans in and licks up the tattoo on Baby’s neck that he had gotten two months ago, matching to the _His_ on Darling’s neck and the _Hers_ on Buddy’s.

_Theirs._

She gives it a rough bite just for good measure and Baby lets out a breathy exhalation of pleasure because he’s never been noisy in bed and then she pulls back to give both of her boys a sharp smile. “I’m getting impatient,” she tells them sweetly.

Buddy laughs brightly and then swats Baby’s ass. “On your knees, sweetheart,” he directs him as he straightens up and moves towards the end of the bed, giving Baby space. “You’re gonna eat Darling out while I fuck you.”

Baby scrambles to obey and Darling gives Buddy a withering glare that is only half-teasing. Her husband shrugs unrepentantly. Darling doesn't like giving Baby direct orders in the bedroom because she knows he’ll never disobey, but it gives Buddy a rush to see someone so obedient.

She doesn't tell him off, though, because she is perfectly capable of recognizing that Baby wants this as much as any of them. Instead, she likely scratches her nails through his short hair, catching intentionally on his scalp and making Baby shudder with the light touch. “This what you want, Baby?” she asks him softly, keeping her words edged and sharp so it doesn't take away from the atmosphere, but asking all the same because it soothes the fifteen-year-old Monica that is still trapped somewhere deep in her chest.

Baby absolutely pants with desire. “Yes,” he says, and this is his way of begging and pleading desperately with them.

Buddy gives her a triumphant look but Darling just shrugs and moves in front of Baby and reclines upright against the headboard, her spread legs on either side of Baby’s arms. That wasn't the point.

The song had changed a few minutes ago to something upbeat and without vocals and had just hit its bridge as Buddy shuffled into place behind Baby, grabbing at his smooth cheeks and staring hungrily down at his prize. “Still good and stretched for me, Baby,” he praised, sticking a few fingers into his mouth to get them a little wet before he unceremoniously shoved them into Baby’s hole, pushing out a surprised puff of air from Baby. “Oh yeah,” Buddy cooed, wiggling his fingers in delight. “So good for me, Baby.”

“Condom,” Darling reminded her husband because going bareback was something they hadn't learned Baby hated until they’d already been fucking for four months and Buddy was prone to forgetting.

Buddy winked at her and reached into his back pocket, pulling one out. He was the only one of them wearing any clothes currently - just jeans, no underwear on underneath, and the fly already down with his cock hanging out. Darling always suspected that the zipper must be uncomfortable as fuck but figured that Buddy thought he looked hot like that. “It’s lubed,” he proclaimed proudly, unwrapping it and the swiftly sliding it down his hard shaft, giving himself a few goods tugs and groaning appreciably. “Oh yeah,” he growled, hands moving to Baby’s hips. “You ready, Baby?”

“One second,” Baby murmured, and this was something Darling was used to. The song was winding down. And, “Now.”

Buddy pushed in just as the opening guitar cords sounded, and then chuckled gently, calloused hands stroking Baby’s smooth skin. “You looking for it soft?” he asked because the easiest way to tell how Baby wanted to be fucked was by what kind of music on, and the quiet drums and acoustic guitar spoke volumes.

Baby’s eyes were closed in pleasure from the feel of Buddy’s thick cock in him, but he hummed something like an affirmation.

“What is this?” Darling asked softly, reaching down to caress Baby’s cheek and making sure her long nails drag over his skin.

“ _Walk on the Wild Side_ ,” Baby breathes, leaning into her touch, and there’s something very sweet and innocent about it, despite the fact that Baby is lying between her spread thighs, her bared pussy inches away from his mouth, and her husband’s cock is buried to the hilt in his ass. “By Lou Reed.”

“I like it,” she tells him and then moves her hand to the back of his head. “Ready, Baby?” she asks him, even as she begins to nudge him down.

“Yes, Mommy,” he murmurs back, eyes opening just to glaze over as he ducks down and his mouth finally lands on her pussy.

Darling tightens her grip in his short hair, letting her head fall back against the headboard as a long drawn-out sigh of pleasure leaves her lips. “That’s perfect, Baby,” she murmurs because he’s so damn good at this, his long, agile tongue smoothing over her most sensitive sweet spots with practiced rapture. “You’re so perfect for Mommy and Daddy, aren't you, Baby?” Baby hums an eager agreement with is an amazing sensation of its own, especially with the broad length of his tongue pressed firmly against her clit. Darling opens her eyes to catch Buddy watching her with a smirk. Darling smiles at him; he’s been so patient, still waiting even with his dick caught in a vice grip, waiting for her to tell him to start moving. He’s earned, Darling thinks. “Fuck him hard for me, Buddy,” she tells him.

Buddy’s grin is absolutely wicked and Darling shudders at the dual effects of it and Baby’s tongue when he dips it down inside of her.

Soon, Baby is rocking against her body from the forces of Buddy’s thrusts and the vibrations of his moans are constant against her pussy. The song changes. Baby times a particularly effective swish of his tongue with the swell of the final chorus and Darling comes for the first time. She keeps his head pressed down as she rocks her way through it, and then keeps him there afterward. He’s smart enough to switch over to softer, lighter strokes, focusing on gently lapping up her juices and avoiding her clit and sensitive spots for a few minutes.

“So good for Mommy,” Darling murmurs to him, scratching her fingers over his scalp just to get him revving for it. “Come on, Baby, give me another.”

Baby nods against her and lifts his tongue back to her clit.

Darling and Buddy exchange a fond smile over his back, and then they both fade off back into their pleasures.

They’re all quiet lovers, most of the time. Baby especially. Some nights, when they’re in houses instead of hotels or apartments or cars or backrooms, Darling will go until she screams, and Buddy will snarl and grown and yelp - he denies the last one. Baby will share in these revels by turning the music loud and pounding. Or sometimes Darling and Buddy will camp in the backseat of a car and give Baby a show will he chauffeurs them off to whatever new city of new life. But most of the time they are quiet, enjoying each other and pleasure with each other in a more subtle way than they do most things in life.

Darling breathes out when she comes again three songs later - the first slow and nice,the second shorter and more rock and roll, and the third weird but perpetually escalating until she easily comes at the highest point of the song even without Baby’s encouragement - and then pushes Baby to the side. She glances up at Buddy, asking with her eyes when he’s going to come. She likes the nights when they all get off as close to each other as possible. He shrugs and then winks, and Darling knows he’s on some kind of drug. If it's his usual - which it will be, because otherwise, he would have told her about it - then he’s probably got a good twenty minutes left. Enough time for Darling to catch a breather and then join them again.

Baby is absently mindlessly sucking on her inner thigh, not even harder enough to give her a hickey. Darling runs a hand down his cheek and pulls him off, cradling his face. “How you feeling, Baby?” she coos.

“Good, Mommy,” he murmurs.

“Is Buddy making you feel real good, Baby?” she asks, stroking a hand through his hair. Baby never accepts drugs like this, and he’s been fucked for nearly half an hour yet, so she assumes he must be getting at least a little exhausted by this point. That’s fine, so long as it still feels good.

“Yeah,” he breathes, nothing but honest in his voice. He doesn’t even open his eyes.

“Why don’t you tell Buddy that?” she suggests.

“Feels good, Daddy,” Baby slurs, and Buddy grins sharply and forces a puff of breath from the boy with a sharp thrust.

“You hard, Baby?” he asks, leaning down to suck a mark onto Baby’s neck. “Are you hard for me and Darling? Is my cock making you hard? Is licking at her perfect pussy making you hard?”

“Yeah,” Baby breathes.

A new song starts. A gravelly voice speaks for a minute before the music kicks in. Something slow and heavy, more aligned to what Darling would normally expect from a playlist designed for slow passionate lovemaking. “This is nice,” she tells Baby.

“Zappa,” he tells her, which is either the artist or the song name, but she doesn't really care. If she asks about it later, he’ll figure out what she means.

She nudges his head back into place and he resumes without complaint or comment. Darling lets her mind drift, focus on the excellent music and the excellent head, and kind of loves the way that Buddy’s beginning pants of exhaustion mix with the guitar.

It’s a long song. By the end of it, Darling can feel her next orgasm creeping onto her and opens her eyes to catch Buddy’s. He gives her a nod, mouth open now and posture slouched more firmly against Baby’s back. His pace speeds up slightly in time with the new song and his right-hand drifts.

Baby makes a noise against her pussy when fingers wrap around his cock and his tongue spasms slightly in just the most delightful way.

“You give me the signal, Baby,” she tells him. “We’ll try and come on the beat, but I don’t know this song, so you gotta give me the signal.”

Baby nods against her eagerly.

Darling doesn't really get and doesn't try to understand why or _how_ Baby lives his life in time with the music he listens to. She loves watching him, and it somehow contributes to him being the best damn driver she ever seen, but she doesn't understand. Yes, she knows it helps with his tinnitus, but music calms Baby down when nothing else does, and nothing gets him feeling uncomfortable like being off-beat.

The music is grungy and guitar and drum heavy, but the focus is clearly on the singer’s voice. She never recognizes any of Baby’s music and it’s not what she listens to most of the time, but she usually like it, and he somehow makes it fit in with whatever they’re doing.

Baby suddenly shudders against her, and then his hands are squeezing her thighs eagerly and he’s shivering continuously. Darling breathes out quickly and meets Buddy’s gaze to make sure he gets the message. He nods, hand and thrusts speeding up, and Darling closes her eyes and begins rubbing herself against Baby’s orgasmic tongue.

Predictably, Baby loses it right as the music hits its highest swell. Buddy had preceded him by only a moment and Baby immediately increases his lapping so that Darling follows them only a moment too late.

The music continues dramatically as they pant and catch their breaths against each other, coming down together.

“Ugh,” Buddy groans when the next song begins. He’s laying down fully on Baby, his face pressed between the younger’s shoulder-blades, but his arms, on either side of Baby, are holding most of his weight, so Darling is very concerned. Baby makes a low whimpering sort of noise when Buddy pulls out, and Buddy frowns when he pulls off his used condom and ties it up, throwing it into the waste-bin. But they both cuddle into each other when Buddy falls back onto the bed and immediately pulls Baby onto his chest.

Darling smiles at her men and shuffles down to lie on Baby’s other side, pressing a sweet kiss to his tattoo, before she settles into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's Playlist:
> 
> Oh! Darling - The Beatles  
> Hand in Hand - Phil Collins  
> Walk on the Wild Side - Lou Reed  
> Your Love - The Outfield  
> Drive All Night - Bruce Springsteen  
> Purple Haze - Jimi Hendrix  
> Under Pressure - David Bowie and Queen  
> Black - Pearl Jam  
> Watermelon in Easter Hay - Frank Zappa  
> Baba O’Riley - The Who  
> (After Sex) Mr. Blue Sky


End file.
